greysanatomyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Irrtum ausgeschlossen
'Irrtum ausgeschlossen '''ist die dritte Episode der 11. Staffel von Grey's Anatomy. Inhalt Owen hat eine Aufgabe gefunden. Er möchte, dass Callie verwundete Kriegsveteranen, die unter anderem einige Amputationen haben, versorgt und ihnen Roboterprothesen verpasst. Dabei wollte die Orthopädin gerade kürzer treten. Meredith ist völlig davon überrumpelt, dass Maggie ihre Halbschwester sein soll und stellt mit Alex' Hilfe Nachforschungen an. Die Vertrautheit zwischen den beiden weckt Eifersucht bei Jo. In der Notaufnahme wird ein Mann eingeliefert, dem ein Holzstamm im Körper, quer durch die Brust, steckt. Alle Leute sind fasziniert und machen ungeniert Fotos, selbst Bailey. Cast Main Cast * Ellen Pompeo als Dr. Meredith Grey * Justin Chambers als Dr. Alex Karev * Chandra Wilson als Dr. Miranda Bailey * James Pickens Jr. als Dr. Richard Webber * Sara Ramirez als Dr. Callie Torres * Kevin McKidd als Dr. Owen Hunt * Jessica Capshaw als Dr. Arizona Robbins * Sarah Drew als Dr. April Kepner * Jesse Williams als Dr. Jackson Avery * Caterina Scorsone als Dr. Amelia Shepherd * Camilla Luddington als Dr. Jo Wilson * Jerrika Hinton als Dr. Stephanie Edwards * Patrick Dempsey als Dr. Derek Shepherd Gast-Stars * Geena Davis als Dr. Nicole Herman * Kelly McCreary als Dr. Maggie Pierce * John Siciliano als Jeff Co-Stars * Shawn-Caulin Young als Steve Tate * Payton Silver als Dr. Knox * Grace Rowe als Sanitäterin Grace * Grace Shen als Frau * Ben Bowen als Charlie Hays Musik * '''Whoa is Me '''von ''Grieves * 'Lyin King '''von ''Jhené Aiko * 'You Should Know Where I'm Coming From '''von ''Banks * 'Waiting Game '''von ''Banks Episodentitel Der originale Episodentitel Got to Be Real ''bezieht auf einen Song von ''Cheryl Lynn. Intro Auf einem OP-Tisch ist der Mensch am verwundbarsten. Nackt, ausgeliefert. Die Haut ist kein Panzer. Sie ist weich und leicht zu beschädigen. Outro Chirurgen werden geschult, unverwundbar zu sein. Es fällt uns sehr schwer, unser Innerstes zu offenbaren. Denn wir wissen genau, wie tief einige Verletzungen gehen können. Aber Verletzlichkeit ist nicht das Gegenteil von Stärke. Sie gehört dazu. Wir müssen uns zwingen, uns zu öffnen, uns ungeschützt zu zeigen, unser Innerstes nach außen zu kehren. Und einfach beten, dass es ausreicht. Sonst werden wir nie Erfolg haben. Zitate * Derek: Avery, ich liege etwas im Rückstand. Amy arbeitet toll, aber ich muss einige Dinge in den Griff bekommen. * Jackson: Aha. Brauchen Sie Hilfe? * Derek: Ich möchte, dass Sie das Meeting heute Abend verschieben. * Jackson: Nein. * Arizona: Oh, wir verschieben das heutige Meeting? Gott sei Dank. Callie und ich haben heute Abend einen Termin und offenbar hat mein Fellowship schon begonnen. * Jackson: Hier wird gar nichts verschoben. * Derek: ''(zu Arizona) '' Passt es dir morgen? * Arizona: Nein, morgen ist schlecht. Donnerstag? * Jackson: Um es klar und deutlich zu sagen: WIR ernennen ein neues Vorstandsmitglied und zwar heute Abend! Verstanden? * * * Meredith: Wenn meine Mutter schwanger gewesen wäre, hätte ich davon gewusst! * Alex: Vielleicht haben die 'nen Fehler gemacht. * Meredith: Und zufällig den Namen Ellis Grey auf 'ne Geburtsurkunde gesetzt?? Kann ich mir nicht vorstellen. Pierce muss irgendwas wollen! * Alex: Vielleicht ist sie ja auf das Erbe aus. * Meredith: Ach, das einzige, das man in dieser Familie erbt, ist Alzheimer. * Alex: Wow, finster! * Meredith: Aber gut, hmm? * Alex: Ja. * Meredith: Ja. Sie ist nicht meine Schwester. * Akex: Weißt du, wen du fragen solltest? Den Lover deiner Mutter! * Meredith: Ich werde Richard Webber nicht fragen. * Alex: Immerhin könnte er mit von der Partie sein. * Meredith: Das ist ekelhaft! * Alex: Er ist der einzige Lebende, der es wissen könnte. * Meredith: Richard Webber ist wie ein zweiter Vater für mich. Wenn er wüsste, dass ich eine Schwester habe, dann würde er es mir sagen! * Jackson: Ich würde Sie allerdings darum bitten, gegenseitiges Anbrüllen in den Fluren zu unterlassen. Denn wenn Vorstandsmitglieder eine Szene machen, muss ich vorübergehend aufhören, Arzt zu sein und ich bin gerne Arzt. Und muss stattdessen Fluraufsicht werden, was ich hasse. Dann muss ich hier runter und Ihnen was über Verantwortung und Ehre und so'n Quatsch erzählen, was mir echt fernliegt. * Callie: Ist nicht nötig. * Jackson: Ich mach noch ganze drei Eingriffe pro Tag und ich hab noch Glück. Ich mache kleine Eingriffe. Ich sauge Fett ab, lifte Möpse und Hintern. Ein Hinternimplantat ist was Großes. Ich sehne mich nach einer OP, die einen herausfordert. So eine, nach der einem die Füße wehtun, weil man stundenlang gestanden hat. Eine, die einem alles abverlangt und man improvisieren und sich was ausdenken muss. Aber davon kann ich nur träumen, weil ich den Vorstand leite. Grey hat sich krank gemeldet. Ihre Frau will die Pädiatrie aufgeben. Bruder Shepherd und Schwester Shepherd zanken sich ums Revier, was keiner zugeben will. Und Yang macht uns fertig mit Bailey gegen Karev. Und ich glaub Richard fühlt sich von der neuen Kardio-Göttin Maggie angezogen oder so, was absurd ist, weil die erst 12 ist! Und jetzt schreien Sie und Hunt sich an. So kann ich nie meinem Beruf nachgehen! Ich bin die Fluraufsicht! * Callie: Ich werde aufhören, im Flur rumzuschreien. * Alex: Ich brauch jetzt dein Passwort. * Meredith: Das ist illegal. * Alex: Wir loggen uns nur in das Krankenhaussymstem ein. * Meredith: Um durch Maggie Pierece' Personalakte ihr Geburtsdatum zu erfahren. Das ist illegal! * Alex: Zu behaupten, jemand zu sein, der man nicht ist, auch! Gib dein Passwort ein! Wenn wir's wissen, müssen wir irgendeinen Beweis finden, dass deine Mutter in den Monaten davor nicht schwanger war. Fotos oder ein Video oder sowas. Dann kannst du Pierce entlarfen. * Meredith: Du bist völlig anders als Cristina. Wir würden uns längst die Seele aus dem Leib tanzen. * Alex: Ja, ich weiß. Da ist sie. Pierce' Geburtstag: 22. November 1983. Das bedeutet, deine Mutter muss im Frühjahr '83 geschwängert worden sein. Was war im Frühjahr '83? Was? * Meredith: Da hat sie versucht, sich umzubringen. * Meredith: Unmittelbar danach sind wir nach Boston gezogen. Ich war damals 5! All meine Erinnerungen an Boston sind undeutlich! * Alex: Weißt du noch, ob deine Mutter irgendwann dick war und auf einmal nicht mehr? * Meredith: Alex, dieser ganze Zeitabschnitt liegt im Nebel. Alles, was nach ihrem Selbstmordversuch geschah, ist für mich verschwommen. Können wir vielleicht das Thema wechseln? Lass uns mit deiner Rede weitermachen! * Alex: Ich arbeite nicht an meiner Rede. Ich geh die Notaufnahme des Seattle Grace im Juni '83 durch. * Meredith: Was?? Wie denn? * Alex: Das wurde vor zwei Jahren digitalisiert. Warum bist du im Vorstand und ich nicht? * Meredith: Da ist was! Das steht's. Nein, klick es nicht an. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich schon dazu bereit bin, es zu sehen. * Alex: Wirst du jemals dazu bereit sein? * Meredith: ''(liest vor) ''Patientin mit Schnittwunden an den Handgelenken und Blutverlust aufgenommen. Scroll runter. Runter. * Alex: Beta-hCG kam positiv zurück. * Meredith: Sie war schwanger! * Alex: Sieh dir das an! * Meredith: Patientin über Schwangerschaft informiert. Patientin hatte bei Aufnahme keine Kenntnis von der Schwangerschaft. Sie ist meine Schwester! Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 11 Episode